


Siebenmeter (10) Fastfoodtempel

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [6]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe: #10<br/>Nr. 3 (Silvio Heinevetter) & 6 (Filip Jicha) treffen sich bei McDonalds. Nr. 6 (Filip) hasst McDonalds. Warum ist er/sie trotzdem dort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siebenmeter (10) Fastfoodtempel

Während sich Filip in dem fast leeren Raum umsah, hob er den Pappbecher an seine Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Fast sofort verzog er sein Gesicht. Was auch immer in diesem Becher war und sich als Apfelsaftschorle ausgab, es war viel zu süß.

Resigniert stellte er den Becher wieder auf den Tisch. Durch eine Verspätung hatte er den Anschlusszug verpasst und war nun hier gestrandet, bis er am Vormittag weiter fahren konnte. Das war auch der einzige Grund, warum er ein Fastfood-Restaurant betreten hatte.

Müde trank Filip einen weiteren Schluck Apfelsaft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie eine weitere Person den Laden betrat. Verwirrt konzentrierte er sich auf den Mann, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

Während der noch Unbekannte seine Bestellung aufgab, bekam Filip keinen richtigen Blick. Erst als er sich umdrehte, wusste Filip um wen es sich handelte.

Silvio blieb kurz stehen, als er Filip dort sitzen sah, dann kam er mit seinem Tablett auf Filips Tisch zu. "Hey, was führt dich hierher?" fragte er Filip, während er das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte und sich Filip gegenüber setzte.

Filip zuckte mit der Schulter. "Anschlusszug verpasst und gestrandet", fasste er grob zusammen. Leicht angewidert sah er zu, wie Silvio seinen Burger auspackte und einen großen Bissen nahm.

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Apfelsaftschorle blickte Filip seinen neuen Tischnachbarn an. "Und was machst du hier? Ich meine, außer..." Er verzichtete auf Worte und deutete stattdessen auf Silvios Tablett und den Burger in dessen Hand.

Silvio grinste fröhlich. "Ich hatte Hunger. Und hier war ich sicher, dass ich noch etwas bekomme. Außerdem lag es auf meinem Heimweg." Silvio nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Während er kaute, sah er Filip nachdenklich an. "Wieso sitzt du hier? Ich hätte mir ein Hotelzimmer gesucht." Wollte er von Filip wissen, nachdem sein Mund wieder frei war.

"In der Nähe war nichts mehr zu bekommen. Alles ausgebucht. Und ich wollte den Zug morgen Vormittag nicht auch noch verpassen." Filip hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um sein Gähnen zu verstecken.

Silvio war mittlerweile dabei sich die Pommes einzeln in den Mund zu schieben. Seine gerunzelte Stirn zeigte, dass er nachdachte. "Weißt du...", fing Silvio an, "Du siehst ziemlich platt aus. Wenn es dir reicht, könnte ich dir mein Sofa anbieten." Er sah Filip an. "Ich wohne in der Nähe und ich habe Morgen ziemlich früh einen Termin. Da werfe ich dich garantiert rechtzeitig für deinen Zug raus."

Filip starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dieses Angebot kam völlig unerwartet. Schließlich nickte er kurz. "Danke. Dein Sofa wird mir schon reichen."

Sie blieben nur noch solange, bis Silvio aufgegessen hatte. Dann nahm Filip seinen Koffer in die Hand und verließ hinter Silvio den Laden.


End file.
